Amusement Park
by IcicleBlade101
Summary: Natsu brought Lisanna to an amusement park. They had a lot of fun there. Rated K.


**Amusement Park**

Lisanna walks into the guild and give everyone a smile while saying hello. They return the friendly hello and smile. She go sit at the bar and say hello to Mira.

"Hello, Lisanna, how are you?" she asks her.

"I'm great thanks. Hey Mira-nee, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lisanna asks.

"No I-" but Mira doesn't finish her sentence because the sound of the guild doors slamming open interrupts her. Lisanna look to see who entered and smile. Standing here is the person she was looking for.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Lisanna, I was looking for you!" he says when he notices her. She smile at him and say, "what a coincidence, because I was looking for you as well!"

The dragon slayer laughs and then takes a seat beside her. "Hey Lisanna, you wanna do something with me?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Well I saw this carnival just on the edge of town...wanna go?" Lisanna smile widely and nod.

"I'd love to go!" Natsu beams at her then grabs her hand. "Let's go then!" while laughing at his excitement, Natsu drags Lisanna out of the guild hall and the two are running down the street. They reach the carnival in no time flat and its alive with the rushing of people, joyful screams and laughter.

"Come on, let's go!" Lisanna say this time and start to pull him in. He follows willingly, his famous smile never leaving his lips. She see a ride that looks like a lot of fun! It's called the Spinning Dragon. She giggle a little at the irony and turn to Natsu.

"Let's go on that one!" she say and point to the ride.

"Sure," he says and then they get in line. Lisanna get into a seat and Natsu slides in beside her. They're both bouncing with excitement when something important pops into her mind.

"Natsu, your-" it's too late. The ride has started. Natsu's eyes grow wide and then his face turns green, his motion sickness getting the best of him.

"Motion sickness," she finish. She feel bad that he has to endure the ride and pat his back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your motions sickness," she tell him, frowning slightly.

"I-its alright...I'll be o-ok," he stutters out, giving Lisanna a somewhat reassuring smile. She smile at him, glad that he would go through his motion sickness just to be on a ride with her. After 3 loop de loops, 2 high speed ups and down, and one really sick Natsu, the ride had finished. Once it came to a stop, Natsu was back to his old self and full of his happy and cheerfulness. She suggest that he try a game this time. While walking around, they passed many games. Finally, they found a game that looked really easy and fun. The three-bottle throwing game.

"Hey Natsu, what about this one?" she ask.

"Sure, let's go," he says and then the two are standing in front of the stand.

"Well hello there, are you both going to be playing?" the attendant behind the counter asked.

"Yes, here," Natsu said and handed the guy the right amount of money.

"You go first, Lisanna," he says and hands her a ball. Her first two attempts miss but on her third, she knock two bottles down.

"Pick a medium sized prize, little lady," the attendant say. She look at the array of toys and were about to pick but Natsu stopped you.

"Lisanna, what kind of prize to you want? I'll it for you," he said smiling.

"Any prize?" she ask.

"Anything," he answers. She take another look and see a large stuffed red dragon with a little white scarf around its neck.

"I like that dragon with the scarf around it's neck," Lisanna say and Natsu smiles.

"Ok I'll win that for you. I just need to knock down all three balls right?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"That is correct young man," he said.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now," Natsu grinned and then threw his first ball.

After about 24 balls and a couple tantrums later, Natsu finally knocked down all three balls.

"YES! I DID IT! VICTORY!" He cried, beaming. She laughed at him and so did the attendant.

"Well pick your prize young man," he chuckled. Natsu pointed to the dragon and the man behind the counter got it for him. Natsu then handed the plush toy to her and she held it in her arms, cuddling it to her chest.

"Thank you Natsu, this is really sweet of you," she tell him truthfully.

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling at her. She look at the little dragon in her arms and giggle. Natsu raises an eyebrow and asks why she laughed.

"I just came up with a cute name for my little dragon," she laugh again.

"Oh? what is it?"

"Igneel Jr." she answer with a smile. Natsu grins and then lets out a joyful laugh.

"I like that...good name," he says.

It is now late in the evening and Natsu has dropped Lisanna off at her apartment door. She is about to go in when she turn to Natsu.

"I had a great time today, Natsu. Thank you,"

He give you his famous smile, "No problem Lisanna, I had a blast too." then what he did next gave her a surprise. He gave her a little peck on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the guild ok?" he said when he pulled away. She nodded with a blush on her cheeks. He gave her a lone quick kiss before he left and she went into her apartment, blushing like a fool, but was a very happy fool.


End file.
